


free

by soupsaga



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Relationship, feel good fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupsaga/pseuds/soupsaga
Summary: cady and vic attend walt's birthday party together





	free

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write some vic/cady fluff so here it is. i'm in love with cassidy freeman so this is one of my favorite ships

“It’s just a party for Dad at the Red Pony, Vic,” Cady sighed, looking up at her girlfriend. She had been asking Vic to go as her date for weeks, but each time Vic weaseled her way out of the conversation. Cady had no idea what was the problem, the two had been public with their relationship for months, why did Vic have a problem with it all of a sudden?

Vic closed her eyes and nuzzled her face in Cady’s neck. She draped her arm over Cady’s waist, hoping she could get off of the topic by distracting her.

Cady grabbed Vic’s wrist and looked down at Vic. “I’ll drop it if you tell me the problem.”

“It’s dumb,” Vic mumbled against Cady’s neck.

“Vic, baby, there isn’t anything dumb if it bothers you,” Cady whispered softly, kissing the side of Vic’s head.

Sighing, Vic pulled away from Cady and sat up. She ran a hand through her hair and bit her lip, staring down at Cady. “When we’re out in public together, it’s no big deal. It’s just you and me and nobody ever makes comments. But, if we go to a function together, there is bound to be somebody that will make comments. I don’t want to put you through that.”

Cady’s heart dropped at Vic’s confession. She didn’t realize her girlfriend’s reasoning was an attempt to protect her. “Vic, I’m a big girl. I don’t care what anyone else thinks, I have you and that’s all that matters.”

“I’ll go.”

Two weeks later, Vic and Cady are getting ready for Walt’s birthday party. Cady is sitting in front of the vanity in a robe and doing her makeup while Vic watches from the bed. She is sitting on the edge of the bed in a t-shirt waiting for Cady to finish so the redhead can do her makeup. Vic was capable of doing her own makeup, but it always made Cady happy to do her girlfriend’s makeup.

“Hey, Cady?” Vic called out quietly.

Cady looked at Vic though the mirror. “Yeah?”

“I love you,” Vic said with a smile. She said this often, but she knew Cady loved to hear it at random moments. It also made Vic happy that she finally had someone she could say it to and mean it. When she was with Cady, everything she felt was real.

With a wide grin, Cady turned around to face Vic. “I love you too.”

When the two arrived at the Red Pony, the parking lot was rather full. Cady and Henry had planned this party for Walt carefully, knowing Walt hated celebrating himself. In order to get him to agree to the party, Cady lied and said there was no party, but they would be meeting him for drinks at the Red Pony. Cady knew Walt would be mad at first, but he would be grateful his family had put something together for him.

Cady turned the car off and stepped out, rushing over to the passenger side to open the door for her girlfriend. Cady held out her hand for Vic to hold as she got out and gave the blonde one last once-over. The black dress Cady had picked out for the occasion looked phenomenal on Vic, it accentuated her curves but it was simple. Shockingly, Vic loved the dress.

“You look absolutely stunning, incredibly sexy, my love,” Cady said with a giggle. “Thank you for coming tonight, seriously. I know you aren’t too keen on public outings, it means a lot.”

Vic smiled at Cady. “Anything for you, Cady. I would do just about anything for you. Now, I believe we have a party to attend.”

With Vic’s statement, the two were on their way into the bar. Cady had snaked her arm around Vic’s waist and Vic settled comfortably in Cady’s embrace. Being out with Cady was comfortable, it just felt right to be with her.

When the couple walked in, Cady let go of Vic to hug Henry. Vic gave Henry and awkward side-hug and then immediately fell back into Cady’s embrace.

“You two look great, the best couple in Absaroka County,” Henry complimented, smiling warmly at Cady and Vic. “Your dad should be here soon, he called from his office and said he was headed over. He still believes we are just having drinks, correct?”

Laughing, Cady nodded. “I can’t believe he still thinks so, but yes. Speaking of drinks, Vic and I are going to grab some. Do you need anything?” When Henry shook his head, Cady led Vic to the bar. They ordered drinks, a gin and tonic for Vic and a beer for Cady, and relaxed against the bar. “This is nice,” Cady whispered. She looked around the room, spotting many familiar faces. “A lot of people showed up, I’m glad.”

Just as Vic turned around to get their drinks, Walt walked in. Walt, at first surprised, scanned the crowd for Cady and smiled as his eyes met hers. She knew he would appreciate it and she was correct. It had been a long time since they had done anything special for either one of their birthdays.

“Punk, you didn’t have to do this,” Walt said to Cady as she neared. “Thank you.” He enveloped Cady in a hug and turned to Vic. “Nice to see you two out together.”

Vic smiled at Walt and nodded. He hadn’t said much about their relationship, but everything he had said was positive, so she couldn’t be mad. She was grateful that he had been so understanding about their relationship because she knew he was a big part of Cady’s life and it would have devastated her to have her father upset about her relationship.

By nine o’clock, the party had been in full swing. Cady and Vic were dancing together on the dance floor without worrying about what anyone else thought. It was freeing for Vic to be able to dance with and kiss Cady without worrying that someone would make an unnecessary comment.

Vic held Cady closely, only letting go to sporadically spin the redhead around. She watched as Cady beamed at the feeling of dancing with her girlfriend. Vic couldn’t help but think about how happy she was to have Cady in her life. She had the perfect relationship, Cady made her happier than anyone ever had in her life.

“Are you okay with Victoria and Cady dating?” Henry asked Walt, leaning against the wall beside the sheriff.

Walt’s eyes never left the dancing couple. “I’m learning to be. I can’t be mad when Vic makes Cady smile like that.” He watched as Cady’s face lit up when Vic spun her around and pressed a kiss to her lips. “I’ve never seen Cady so happy.”

Henry watched the couple alongside Walt. He was happy to see someone making his goddaughter happy, it was something for which he had been wishing for years. He wanted nothing more for Cady than to be happy and if Vic Moretti was the source of that happiness, who was he to object?


End file.
